Coma Amoureux
by Torok
Summary: Nami est dans le coma. Chopper soupçonne une amnésie général au risque de publier tout l'équipage. Quel sera donc le dénouement? Pour le savoir, venez lire cette incroyable histoire entre réalité, au-delà et mort imminente...


**Coma Amoureux**

(Luffy/Nami)

_ Il faisait beau ce jour là. Un grand soleil inondant les quelques vagues qu'engendrait la mer. Le Vogue Merry qui naviguait dans des eaux tranquilles. Oui il faisait beau et pourtant, personne n'aurai pu prévoir ce qui allait arrivé !_

**1- Commencement**

Nami était de garde et scrutait l'horizon à la recherche de la prochaine île. Vu l'état des réserves, il fallait en trouver une assez rapidement.

Elle voulut se pencher dans le vide apercevant quelque chose au loin, lorsqu'elle fût frapper de vertige. L'air nauséeux, elle n'eut le temps de se rattraper au bord et dégringola droit sur Luffy qui faisait sa sieste en bas, appuyer contre le mât. La violence du choc fût-elle qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

« Aiiieeeuuuhhh ! Nami sa va pas de me faire aussi mal ? Yo Nami ? Nami ?

Voyant que celle-ci ne réagissait pas, il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'emmena à Chopper. Le petit renne fit rapidement le bilan de santé de la rouquine et celui-ci s'annonçait mauvais !

-Oh là là là là ! Sa va pas mais pas du tout ! Paniqua le médecin.

Attirer par le bruit qu'émettait le petit renne en courant partout, le reste de l'équipage arriva dans la pièce.

-Qu'arrive t-il à ma Nami-Cherie ? Demanda Sanji, inquiet.

-Et bien, commença Chopper avec gravité. Je crains que Nami ai sombrer dans le coma !

-Le ...coma, répéta Zoro interloqué.

-AAAAhhhhh NNAAAmmmiii Cheerrriiieeee ! s'effondra le blond près du lit de la jeune femme.

-C'est quoi ''le coma'' ? Demanda Luffy en se grattant la tête.

-Si tu veut Nami dort très profondément afin que son corps puissent puiser dans son énergie afin de se ''réparer''. Expliqua le petit renne.

-Ahh, alors tout va bien en faites, répliqua le capitaine.

-Non je crains que non ! Termina Chopper.

-Commença non, firent les trois hommes présent.

-Elle peut très bien perdre la mémoire ! Et selon la gravité, soit sa perte de mémoire sera juste temporelle, elle retrouva celle-ci. A l'inverse, elle pourra être définitive. Soit elle oubliera son passée, soit ce sera toute sa vie qu'elle oubliera.(Le petit renne laissa échapper une larme) Et nous avec ! »

**2- 1er jour/ Rapport de journée- Doute**

_ J'avais jurée avoir vu quelque chose sur cette mer. Puis la tête m'avait tournée et je basculait dans le vide. J'avais tentée de tendre les bras pour me raccrocher au bord mais ce fût inutile. Je fermât les yeux, sentit une douleur fulgurante me traverser la tête au moment du choc puis la voix de Luffy qui s'éloignait progressivement avant de tomber dans un noir totale ! _

_...x..._

Luffy n'avait pas dormi et même si je ne le voyait pas, sa voix trahissait son état !

« Tu sais Nami, aujourd'hui Sanji à fait un repas en hommage pour toi ! Que des mandarines ! Mais c'est vrai que tu me... nous manques ! »

Et je n'entendis plus mon capitaine. Je le senti prendre ma main et la porter à ses lèvres. Je n'expliquai pas cette sensation, j'étais comme … piégée de mon propre corps. Incapable de parler ou d'agir ! Seulement entendre et ressentir ! Luffy reposa ma main après l'avoir délicatement embrassée.

« A ce soir ! » Et la porte se refermât sans bruit. Chopper aussi passât pour voir mon état, puis Sanji. J'eût même la visite de Zoro à mon plus grand étonnement. Et pour finir Usopp. Celui-ci me promis quelque chose d'assez étrange.

« Je prendrai soin de lui jusqu'à ce que tu te rétablisse, je t'en fait la promesse ! » Il devait parler de Luffy, j'en était certaine sachant que c'était son meilleur ami ! Mais pourquoi cette promesse ?

Effectivement, il était celui qui m'inquiétait le plus : l'amusement avais semblé disparaître de sa voix ainsi que sa joie de vivre. J' hurlai intérieurement sachant qu'aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, que j'étais là et que je n'avait pas l'attention de rejoindre cette soi-disante lumière blanche.

« Coucou c'est re-moi, fit Luffy avec un petit sourire dans la voix. J'espère que tu est encore là parce … là Sanji... déraille totalement hi hi mais je sais qu'il le fait exprès. Aujourd'hui, j'ai péché un méga gros poisson que Sanji à fait en sushi, c'était trooppp bon... »

Et pendant deux heures, deux heures et demi, il me conta sa journée. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait que je rate aucun moment. Vivement que je me réveille. Chopper vient d'entrer dans ma chambre et demande à Luffy de quitter la pièce afin de pourvoir s'occuper de moi. Je sens alors l'odeur de mon capitaine m'envahir doucement puis un doux contact sur mon front. Il venait de déposer un baiser sur celui-ci et ne voulant contrarier le médecin, remonte doucement ma couette et quitte sans un bruit la pièce. Un petit courant d'air pénétra dans la chambre, m'apportant la fragrance de Luffy, à la fois sucré, riche et musqué. Elle faisait naître en moi des sentiments qu'il me chamboulait un peu ! Cette odeur me rechauffait plus qu'elle ne le devrait ! A si seulement mon cher capitaine faisait plus attention à moi...

Mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Après tout Luffy restai Luffy !

** 3- 2ème et 3ème jours/ Dégradation – Sacrifice**

Au matin du deuxième jour, je ressenti une ambiance assez tendu et Sanji annoncer que les réserves étaient au plus bas. Puis j'entendis le cuistot m'apporter mon repas en murmurant un « Désolé ». Ensuite Luffy,( c'était lui qui me donnait à manger depuis le début de mon coma) entra dans ma chambre et, à mon plus grand étonnement, me donna la moitié de son assiette. Un coup s'était lui qui mangeait, la fois d'après c'était moi qui mangeait. Sur ce coup, je trouvais son attention particulièrement mignonne. Non seulement, il venait me parler, mais il se sacrifiait pour moi. Et de la nourriture qui plus est ! C'est pourtant pas Luffy qui partage sa gamelle. Quand les deux assiettes furent vident, il les déposa au sol et prit ma main entre les siennes. Il me raconta sa journée et lorsque le temps de me quitter fût venu, il déposa un tendre baiser sur mon front et sorti de la chambre pour prendre son tour de garde. Chopper entra ensuite me prodigué les soins nécessaires et alla parler à Luffy. Je doutait que leur conversation ne pouvait parler d'autres choses que de moi . Cependant le seul mot que je fût capable d'entendre fût un « OK » prononcé par tant de tristesse qu'il ne pouvait provenir que de mon capitaine.

Le troisième jour, l'état des réserves étaient pire qu'hier car, je n'eut qu'une seule soupe à chaque repas complété par celle de Luffy qui n'en mangeât qu'une seule dans la journée afin de me donnée les deux autres. L'ambiance ainsi que le moral de l'équipage étaient au plus bas voir complètement abattu. De par le manque de nourriture et par mon état...

**4- Fin de semaine/ Sauvée – Révelation**

Enfin une île. J'entendais Luffy à qui voulait l'entendre depuis maintenant 15 minutes, que nous approchions d'une île. Trois jours de disettes et l'estomac de mes nakamas criaient famines, surtout un ! Si jamais je me réveille, je jure de remercier du fond du cœur Luffy.

_***X***_

_ -Je dois rester sur le bâteau, lança Chopper au membre de l'équipage. Voici la liste des médicaments donc j'ai besoin. Luffy j'aurai également besoin de ton aide si jamais elle replonge. _

_ -Comment c'est possible ?_

_ -Qu'elle est fait 2 attaques cardiaques, tu veut dire ?_

_ -Oui, comment c'est possible ? Elle est jeune !_

_ -C'est le choc !_

_***X***_

J'espère vraiment pouvoir me réveillé et sortir de ce tunnel car depuis le début je me sers de la voix, de l'odeur et du contact de Luffy pour rester consciente. Eux seuls me permette de rester encore dans ce monde. J'ai vu Bellmer m'appeler, mais je n'ai pas bouger. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle comprend pourquoi je désire rester et non la rejoindre ! Alors elle s'approchait sans jamais s'avancer à mes cotés...

_***X***_

-_LLLuuufffyyy viens m'aider elle rechute son cœur vient de s'arrêter !_

_ -Quoii non non c'est pas possible !_

_ -Tiens lui la main et pose tes doigts ici , quand tu sentira un pouls prévient moi ! -Nami je t'en supplie tient bon, je sais que je suis un abruti, mais revient moi s'il te plaît, me laisse, ne nous laisse pas. On a besoin de toi... j'ai besoin de toi. Ne m'abandonne pas revient... Je t'aime... Je t'aime alors ne t'en va pas s'il te plaît..._

_***X***_

-...sais que je suis un abruti, mais revient moi s'il te plaît, me laisse, ne nous laisse pas. On a besoin de toi... j'ai besoin de toi. Ne m'abandonne pas revient... Je t'aime... Je t'aime alors ne t'en va pas s'il te plaît...

Je sentit des larmes couler sur ma main ! Et cette tristesse...

Dans les ténèbres qui m'entouraient, je vis Bellmer se rapprocher de moi souriante.

« Nami, il t'attend ! Rejoins le !

-Mais je...je...

Je n'eut le temps d'expliquer quelques choses, qu'elle me poussa comme à Kokoyashi dans la maison, ma maison... vers la voix et la chaleur de mon capitaine.

J'ouvris alors les yeux, et rencontra ceux de Chopper en pleurs qui se tenait au dessus de moi.

-NNAAMMMIIIIIII ! Luffy venait de se jeter sur moi ! Je sentait ses larmes couler le long de mon dos mais je n'en pris pas garde. Malgré le peu de force qu'il me restait je lui rendis son étreinte.

-Jamais je ne te quitterai capitaine, chuchotai-je a son oreille et il me serra plus fort.

Plus tard, j'appris que j'eus vécu ce qu'on appelle un phénomène de mort imminente. Et cela me glaça le sang...

**5- Mois suivants/ Nouveaux compagnons- Heureux événement**

Et voilà, 5 mois après mon coma, trois nouveaux compagnons firent leurs entrée dans la bande : Robin, mystérieuse archéologue, Franky, cyborg assez déluré et Brook un sac d'os pervers^^ ! Et nous avons également un nouveau bateau, le Thousand Sunny. Après avoir pleurer Merry, Franky nous à fabriquer un Mini-Merry.

Actuellement, je suis à l'arrière de se somptueux navire, une mains sur la rambarde, l'autre sur mon ventre arrondi. Et oui, je suis enceinte de 4 mois maintenant. Je ne l'ai dis qu'à Luffy qui sauta de joie en apprenant la nouvelle et à Chopper pour qu'il puisse nous suivrent moi et l'enfant. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir mon petit bout de chou gambader sur ce magnifique navire.

Je vois le soleil se coucher au loin, qui reflète ses rayons en mirade de couleurs sur l'océan calme. Luffy me rejoins, les deux mains sur son ''prince''. Je le sens sourire dans mon cou.

«Comment va le bébé ? Me demande t-il

-Chopper ma dit qu'il se développait bien et qu'il avait une bonne santé.

-Bien ! Et la maman ?

- Un peu fatiguée mais elle va bien, elle aussi, répondit-je avec un sourire.

Le soleil est à présent couché. La Lune à pris sa place dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. A cet instant je repense à Bellmer. Elle me manque terriblement mais je la sens qui veille sur moi et mon futur enfant. Une étoile filante passe et je fait un vœux, mais sa je ne vous le révélerai pas, de peur qu'il ne se réalise pas !

Voici la fin de cette histoire, mais pas de notre aventure, car chaque jours, chaque île nous promet pleins d'autres histoires a vous raconter. Peut-être vous raconterai-je notre escale sur l'île ''Aï'' et ce qui arrivera à notre cuisinier et à notre sabreur. Mais sa ce sera pour un autre jour ! En attendant, mes amis, j'ai un enfant sur les bras, un fiancé à surveillé et un mariage à organiser...


End file.
